Opera time table W37/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 12.09.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:08 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 02:42 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 04:48 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 07:17 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 10:41 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 12:00 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 14:01 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 15:48 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 17:47 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 19:27 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 22:15 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 13.09.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:57 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 03:00 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 04:42 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 08:05 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 09:51 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 12:34 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 16:31 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 20:45 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 22:46 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 14.09.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:02 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 02:47 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) 05:03 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 07:23 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 09:44 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 11:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:00 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 15:48 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 18:27 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 20:54 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:19 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 15.09.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:32 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 04:39 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 07:43 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 10:44 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 13:45 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 17:03 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 19:40 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 22:23 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 16.09.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:57 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 01:48 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 05:42 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 07:00 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 09:21 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:26 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 14:54 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 17:49 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 20:29 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 23:24 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 17.09.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:39 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 04:05 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 05:22 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 07:42 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 09:14 Johann Adolph Hasse - Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 12:00 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 13:46 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 16:05 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 18:26 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 20:29 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 23:20 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 18.09.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:53 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 03:30 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 06:13 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 08:42 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 12:33 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 16:22 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 20:39 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 22:29 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 37/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016